lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Yates
Professor |path = Serial kidnapper Serial rapist Serial killer |family = Susie Frain |status = Imprisoned for life |playedby = Dallas Roberts |first = PD: "The Number of Rats" |last = SVU: "Daydream Believer" }} Dr. Gregory "Greg" Yates was a prime suspect in a series of rapes, kidnappings, and murders in New York, Illinois, North Carolina, New Orleans, and New Jersey. Background Greg was born and raised in North Carolina and when he was old enough he went to medical school at Duke University. There he met Susie Frain when she was a freshman and they started dating. They eventually graduated together and mades plans to move to New York after Greg Yates was offered a job as a professor at Columbia University. Before he left he kidnapped, raped and murdered a woman and used the move to disguise him moving her body and buried her in a forest near a beach in New York City. While in New York he raped and murdered two nurses which were investigated by detectives Stabler and Benson. What connected both of them is that Greg painted their nails green during the crimes. He later kidnapped, raped and murdered another nurse named Debra McCulloch but unlike the other two he buried her along with his North Carolina victim. After New York he moved around and raped and killed women wherever he went and would bring the bodies to New York to bury them disguising it as visiting his girlfriend Susie. Crime Spree Yates eventually got a job in Chicago with MedCare and started his rape/murder spree again by targeting a nurse named Victoria Lewyn. He rapes and beats her, paints her nails green, and, after he is done, sets her home on fire to kill her. (Fire: "We Called Her Jellybean") Officers Kim Burgess and Sean Roman later catch Yates driving a car fleeing the scene of the fire and take him in, saying the car he is driving struck someone. Yates is cooperative with Detectives Lindsay and Amaro, giving them all his information as they talk about his work records. All the while, he starts eyeing Lindsay. When they start showing photos of the victims, he becomes suspicious and denies knowing them. Yates then leaves after he asks if he is under arrest and they say no. He greets Nadia Decotis on the way out. Yates then calls Lindsay and asks to meet her at a park, which she agrees to do. In between then, he rapes and kills another woman. Afterwards, he sets up a remote incendiary device to be triggered while they are talking and goes to meet Lindsay. He approaches her and insists they walk and talk, which Lindsay reluctantly agrees to. Yates starts talking about the revolution in Egypt and brings up the law of unintended consequences. He then leaves Lindsay as they get the call. After leading them on a wild goose chase, he kidnaps Nadia as she is getting a cake for Lindsay's birthday. (PD: "The Number of Rats") Yates forces her into the back of his car and takes her on a road trip all the way back to New York City. When they arrive, he forces her to change cars while she leaves her scarf in the old car. He then rapes, tortures, and murders Nadia and burns her in his burial ground. He then breaks into an apartment, where he rapes a pair of roommates and bludgeons both of them, killing one and putting the other into a coma. When Yates is finally arrested, he proposes to Susie and in interrogation briefly hints at what he did to Nadia. With the fiancé's help, they eventually his burial ground and charge Yates for rape, sodomy, and murder in the first degree, their strongest case. Yates puts on a brilliant defense to create reasonable doubt through Nadia's past as a hooker and previous suspicion on another suspect: Will Halstead. However, ADA Rafael Barba tricks Greg into revealing his true nature to the jury and he is convicted of all charges, being sentenced to life imprisonment without parole in a maximum-security prison. Before sentencing, he received one final strangling from Sergeant Hank Voight. ( : "Daydream Believer") Known Victims *Pre-2004 Durham, North Carolina: Unnamed woman *2004: New York: **Alice Whitlock **Lisa Hoffman **Debra McCulloch *2004-2015: **New York: ***Stottville: Jess Crye ***Syosset: Unnamed student **New Jersey: Allison **New Orleans: Stella Quinn **Unspecified location: Unnamed woman *2015: **Chicago, Illinois: ***Victoria Lewyn ***Charlotte Reegan ***Unnamed woman ***Nadia Decotis **New York City, New York: ***Renee Walden ***Nila Green Category:SVU Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Medical practitioners Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Kidnappers Category:Males Category:Arsonists